Random one shot
by Zika Senji
Summary: Can't think of a way to summarize it. It's about the Konaha 11 going to kill Sasuke and My OC meddling. slightly Sasunaru. Sorry 4 the crappy summary. Please read! No flames. thxs you all are amazing!


**Hey there readers! I know the summary sucks, but I really hope you like the story. I was bored and had wanted to write this for awhile. This is my little lightly sasunaru one-shot.**

**R&R**

~x~

Naruto laid there in his bed. He sat up. The same dream repeated itself every night. Naruto felt the tears slip down his cheek. He got up out of the bed and walked into his small bathroom. Slipping off his clothes and stepping into the tub. He leaned down and turned the water on. At first the water was icy cold, but it quickly changed to a lukewarm.

Naruto washed his body and hair. Finishing up in the bathroom, he came out to get dressed. He grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and baggy black pants, along with black boxers. He then looked once at his headband, and re-played Zika's words through his head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Naruto," Her visible black color eye poured into his own eyes._

"_What Zika?" Naruto stared back, while sipping his tea. _

"_Your friends are going to try and kill Sasuke."_

"_What!?" He jerked his head up._

"_Whether you like it or not, they are going to do it."_

"_Who?" He asked. _

"_Konaha 11, with the exception of Shikamaru. He is apposed to the idea, because of your feelings for Uchiha Sasuke." _

"_So only ten are going?"_

"_No, Sai is tagging along as well." Zika said in a very monotone voice. _

"_Great." Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm,_

"_Naruto, you have a choice." Zika said closing her eyes._

"_Really, what would that be, Zika?" He snapped._

"_You could come with me." She opened her eyes._

"_Zika…But then, wouldn't that break the treaty with Konaha for your village?" _

"_Who says they have to know it was us? Besides even if they do know who I have the Sorakage's permission. And the leaf cannot afford a war fight now." Zika explained._

"_What about the sand?"_

"_They won't involve."_

"_Why would say that?" Naruto asked curiously as Zika took a drink of her untouched tea._

"_Because Gaara knows not to mingle with the Sorakage." Zika said after she put down her tea._

"_When,"_

"_Two week from today. Your friends will all tell you something else. Naruto, get a mission."_

"_Why, Zika?"_

"_That way you can join up with me, stop the 'attack' and bring Sasuke back."_

"_Then what have him hate me?"_

"_Hate? Love? Same difference." Zika sighed._

"_Zika" Naruto groaned._

"_Naruto, I'm afraid our time is up. So I'll see you in two weeks?" She stood up._

"_Give or take. Where, Zika?"_

"_Here at the tea shop."_

"_Got it." Naruto said  
_

"_Good," She turned and walked over to the counter, paid, then left. Leaving the kitsune to think._

_(End of Flashback)_

Naruto snapped out of it as realized where his feet had taken him. He was a Tsunade's office. He pressed his ear against to the door, he heard them planning.

"Lady Hokage, what if Naruto finds out?" asked Kiba.

"He won't, I sent him on a mission last night."

"Really that's why he standing outside the door?" asked Asuma.

Naruto panicked and ran. He ran to the tea shop. He skidded in the small open little shop.

"Naruto!" Said the musical voice he became so used to.

"We have to go, Zika." Naruto panted out.

"Your headband?"

"I don't care right now."

"Why?" She asked when Sakura entered the shop.

"Naruto! It's not what you think, I swear."

"You're a liar, Sakura."

"How did you know?" asked Kakashi stepping in behind her.

"Naruto lets go now."

"Okay Zika..." Naruto took Zika's hand and they teleported.

~x~

They teleported into a forest. Hidden by the trees, Naruto saw Sasuke and his new friends. A Red haired girl named Karin, a tall man name Jugo, and The white haired with a blue tint name Suigestsu

"Zika what do we do?"

"Give me a minute and Do Not Come Out of the bushes got it? I've masked your chakra, before got we." She whispered and watched Naruto nod. "Good, I'll be back." She got up and went out there.

Karin whipped around, "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern, Karin." The words rolled out of her mouth, even with her mask on. The rest of team hawk turned around.

The raven spoke then, "Who are you?"

"Ah…Uchiha Sasuke? Yes it is. Hmm…I was hoping I might catch you in time."

"In time for what?"

"In time to tell you that, Konaha is sending Ninja's"

"And?"

"They're going to attempt you assassin you."

"Is Naruto one of them?"

"No."

"Then I do not care."

"Why?"

"None of your concern." snapped Karin.

"The reason Naruto isn't there, is because he is in a comatose."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes filled with absolute concern.

"I was right. You two share the same feelings."

"Wait, Naruto isn't really comatose is he?"

"He might as well be."

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke was snapping.

"I am Zika Uchiha." She said.

Sasuke looked up, only to see 11 ninja (not including her) "Sakura no see."

"Sasuke, we're going to kill you."

Zika stood between it all "Nobody move."

"Why not?" challenged Ino.

"Do you want Naruto to die?" Zika threatened.

"What?" everybody seemed too asked. Naruto Appeared in Zika's arms.

Sasuke lunged for her. She pulled out a kunai. And stabbed into Naruto's stomach, "Seal break no jutsu." And she let Naruto go. Sasuke caught him.

"See your lair, Sasuke. You're not heartless. You love Naruto! Just like he loves you! Now, you 5 minutes to take the kunai knife out and kiss him!" Zika hissed.

"If I don't?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune will yet again wreak havoc. And Naruto will not be able to heal from the life-threatening wound. And you have to kiss him to show him he has reason to live."

Sasuke laid Naruto gently. He took the kunai out and pressed his lips against Naruto's plump pink ones. His onyx eyes stared and waited for Naruto to shove him away. Instead Naruto mewled and pressed his lips back. A low growl slipped past the raven's throat. Naruto's blue eye's snapped open.

"Nah, S'uke" was all he could make out as Sasuke's tongue slipped past his lips. Sasuke tasted a wonderful taste. He was sweet, with a hint of mint to it. It was nothing like expected. It was better!! The sickly sweet taste was intoxicating. Sadly, the raven pulled away for much needed air.

"Naruto," He huffed.

"Sasuke."

**~x~**

**Sorry it if sucked. I don't own anything except my OC Zika. Her real name is actually Zika Uchiha Hatake Sawada Senji Nara. Her parents are Kakashi and my OC Ruki, who Obito little sister. She was then raised by the Sawada clan. And then took the Sorakage's last name, after being trained by him. Oh and the Sorakage is mine as well. This means Sky shadow in Japanese. Her village is the village hidden by the sun. And well, I was bored. Tell if you liked it.**


End file.
